Faded Memories
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: When one of the boys end up in the hospital, he needs to remember what happen the day he ended up in the hospital. But there are secrets that will be revealed and sometimes it's not as easy to remember faded memories.
1. Chapter 1

He blinked. He blinked again. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes.

 _'Where am I?' He thought, looking around and realized he was in a bed._

"James! You're finally awake." Carlos said.

"Where am I?" James said.

"You're in the hospital." Carlos said.

"Hospital?" James said.

Logan walked in a few moments later. "James, you're awake." He said.

"Why am I in the hospital?" James asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Logan said.

"We were in 2J and I think there was yelling." James said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Logan said.

"No." James said.

"Well, you been in a coma for three weeks." Logan said.

"Three weeks?!" James said.

"Yeah. We came everyday to see if you woked up." Carlos said.

"The doctors said you'll probably have a concusion when you woked up." Logan said.

"Wait, where's Kendall?" James asked.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other than back at James.

"Where is he?" James asked again.

"He's in 2J." Logan said. Carlos looked over at Logan.

"He didn't want to see me?" James said.

"Of course he does." Logan said.

"Then why didn't he come?" James said. Before Logan could say anything else, a doctor walked and told Logan and Carlos visiting hours were over.

"We're see you tomorrow, James." Logan said and walked out the room with Carlos.

"Why did you lied to James?" Carlos asked Logan.

"I didn't want to overwhelmed him." Logan said.

"But he'll get upset when he found out that you lied to him." Carlos said.

"I know. But James needs to get better." Logan said.

"He's going to find out about Kendall sooner or later. And we should tell him whenwe go back to visit him tomorrow." Carlos said.

"You're right." Logan said.

"I know I am." Carlos said.

"I just hope James isn't mad that I lied to him." Logan said.

"He might be mad at first but he'll forgive you." Carlos said.

"You think so?" Logan said.

"I know so." Carlos said.

 **The Next Day**

Carlos and Logan walked in James room.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Better. When can I leave?" James said.

"The doctor said you might be able to leave tomorrow." Logan said.

"Kendall didn't come with you guys?" James said.

"No, because the truth is - " Carlos began but Logan cut him off.

"The truth is he doesn't feel good. He's really sick and thought it was better if he didn't come and risked you getting sick." Logan said. Carlos looked and Logan and shook his but James didn't noticed Carlos shaking his head.

"It's not serious? Is it?" James said.

"No. He just has a stomach flubut he should be getting better soon." Logan said.

"You should rest James. We'll come back in a little bit." Carlos said and literally dragged Logan out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos said.

"I panic, okay." Logan said.

"James needs to know the truth." Carlos said.

"I know." Logan said.

"When he gets released from here tell him the truth or I will Logan." Carlos said.

"I'll tell James the truth about Kendall." Logan said.

 **Hoped you liked it. I know I have a bunch of stories to do but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. And I been sick on and off but I'm feeling much better and trying to work on my stories as much as possible. Should I continue this? Why did Logan lie to James? How did James end up in a coma? And where is Kendall?**


	2. Chapter 2

James got released from the hospital the next day. The doctors told him he should take it easy for a few days.

"It's great to be back." James said, sitting on the couch.

"It's great to have you back." Logan said.

"Is Kendall feeling better?" James said.

"He, um" Logan said but Carlos cut him off.

"He isn't here." Carlos said.

"Where is he then?" James said.

"He's missing." Carlos said.

"What do you mean he's missing?" James said.

"He's been missing every since you ended up in a coma." Carlos said.

"We're sorry we didn't told you but I thought it would just overwhelm you." Logan said.

"We need to find him. Did you try to find him?" James said.

"Of couse we looked for him. We called the police and they couldn't find him. The only thing they found of his was his left shoe." Logan said.

"Where did they found his left shoe?" James said.

"It was in an alleyway by the convinent store." Logan said.

"Well we need to go look for him." James said, standing up and getting a little dizzy.

"You need to take it easy, James." Logan said.

"I need to find Kendall." James said.

"You need to take it easy. Doctor's orders." Logan said.

"I'll take it easy once I find Kendall and make sure he's okay." James said.

"We looked everyday for Kendall while you was in a coma. We looked all over. We didn't gave up, but after we found out you woke up we wanted to make sure you was okay." Logan said.

"I'm fine. I just hope Kendall is okay." James said.

"Us too." Logan said.

"Wait, didn't you say Kendall been missing ever since I ended up in a coma?" James said.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"And didn't you guys said before I was in a coma for three weeks? That means Kendall been missing for three weeks?" James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry it's short. I got some bad news. The new owners fired everyone now I'm out of a job and its hard to find a job because in my town you pretty much have to know the owner to get a job. But writing has been helping me not really think too much about it and not get too upset. Where is Kendall? And what do you guys thinkthe fight was about?**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since James got released from the hospital. And Kendall was still missing. James wanted to go out and looked for Kendall but the doctors told him to take it easy for a few days.

 _"I know you and James are fightning, but he's in the hospital." Logan said._

 _"Did he answer?" Carlos asked._

 _"No. It rang a couple times then went to voicemail." Logan said._

 _"Well, maybe he'll show up at the hospital." Carlos said._

 _But Kendall never showed up at the hospital._

 _"Maybe he's phone was dead and he's back in the apartment." Carlos said._

 _Logan and Carlos went back to 2J after visiting hours was over. James was in a figured Kendall would be back in the apartment waiting on them. But they was wrong._

 _"Kendall!" Carlos yelled through the apartment. Him and Logan searched the whole apartment but there was no signs of Kendall._

 _"I'll try to call him again." Logan said and dialed Kendall's number._

 _Both Carlos and Logan froze when they heard the familiar ringtone coming from the stand beside the couch, charging._

 _"H - Have his phone been here this whole time?" Carlos asked._

 _Logan picked up Kendall's phone. 8 missed calls. 15 text messages. None have been seen._

 _"He must of forgot it when he left." Logan said._

 _"Where is he?" Carlos asked._

 _"I don't know." Logan said._

 _They didn't got any sleep that night._

 _The next day there was still no sign of Kendall._

 _"I'll like to report a missing person." Logan said._

 _It's been three days since James been in a coma and three days since Kendall went missing._

 _The police found Kendall's left shoe in the alleyway by the convinent store that's twelve blocks away. But that's all they found. Carlos and Logan looked everyday for Kendall. Asked everyone in the Palmwoods but there was no sign of him._

 _Then a week later the doctors said there might be a chance of James not waking up._

 _Their friendship was falling apart. One of their best friends was in a coma and might never wake up and the other one was missing._

 _Two weeks later, they got a call from the hospital. James woked up. Logan and Carlos rushed to the hospital. James was awake._

 _Three weeks ago_

 _"I'm going to go look for him." James said and grabbed the car keys and left 2J._

 _A hour and a half Logan got a call._

 _"Hello?" Logan asked._

 _"Is this Logan Mitchell?" Someone said._

 _"Yes. Who is this?" Logan asked._

 _"This is Dr. Roman. Your friend James Diamond was admitted to the hospital about ten minutes ago He was in a car accident." Dr. Roman said._

 _"Is he okay?" Logan asked._

 _"Could you come down to the hospital." Dr. Roman said._

 _"Y - Yes." Logan said and the phone call ended._

 _"Who was that?" Carlos asked._

 _"Dr. Roman. He said James was in a car accident." Logan said._

 _"Is he okay?" Carlos said._

 _"I don't know. We need to go to the hospital." Logan said._

"So, he's phone was here charging?" James asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"Where did you guys all looked?" James said.

"Everywhere we can think of. We even asked everyone in the Palmwoods. No one seen him." Carlos said.

"Why did they found his left shoe in the alleyway?" James said.

"We don't know. The police think he didn't realize he lost it." Logan said.

"How could he not realize he lost it?" James said.

"We don't know." Logan said. "The police think that maybe Kendall ran away."

"What? That's crazy. He wouldn't do that." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you guys think Kendall ran away? Sorry it took me forvever to upload this chapter. I have a interview tomorrow for a new job and hope I get it. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Why did they found his left shoe in the alleyway?" James said._

 _"We don't know. The police think he didn't realize he lost it." Logan said._

 _"How could he not realize he lost it?" James said._

 _"We don't know." Logan said. "The police think that maybe Kendall ran away."_

 _"What? That's crazy. He wouldn't do that." James said._

"We looked everywhere James. No one seen him." Logan said.

"You think he ran away?" James said.

"I don't." Logan said.

"But you're just going to give up on him?" James said.

"I'm not giving up on him." Logan said.

"Well, it seems like it." James said. Logan didn't say anything else he just stormed in his room.

"Nice going James." Carlos said.

James realized what he just said. "I didn't mean it. I just want to find Kendall."

"So do we. But you didn't know how hard it was for us. You were in a coma and the doctors told us there's a chance you might never wake up. So we were worried about you too and barely got any sleep." Carlos said.

"I should go apogolize to Logan." James said and walked away to Logan's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Logan opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean what I said. I'm just worried about Kendall." James said.

"I know. I am too." Logan said.

"Why did he ran off?" James said.

"You don't remeber the fight?" Logan said.

"No. What fight?" James said.

"I don't really know what it was about. You guys said some stuff and then Kendall stormed out the apartment." Logan said.

James was laying in bed that night. Trying to remember something about the fight. Anything. But he couldn't remember. He decided to get out a notebook. _Left shoe was found by that convenience store, Hollywood Mart._ Maybe if he wrote down clues he can find Kendall. _What was the fight about?_ James said to himself. He tried to think but he couldn't remember.

 **The Net Day**

"Where's the keys?" James said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to go look for Kendall." James said.

"You shouldn't be driving." Logan said.

"I'll be fine." James said.

"Last time you drove, you ended up in a coma." Logan said.

"Guys, let's not fight." Carlos said.

But James and Logan ignored Carlos.

"Stop worrying!" James said.

"Guys." Carlos said.

"But James and Logan ignored him. "Sorry that I worry that you might end up in a coma!" Logan said.

"Guys, stop! I'll drive!" Carlos said and yanked the keys from the counter.

Carlos drove the car while Logan was in the passenger seat and James was in backseat, looking for Kendall. After about 45 minutes driving around, the guys was heading to the Palmwoods when all of a sudden, James jumped out the car.

"James!" Carlos and Logan yelled and Carlos slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell were you thinking? Jumping out of a car is very dangerous!" Logan said, getting out the car.

Carlos got out the car too, after putting it in park.

"James?" Logan asked, worried when he got no answer.

"James? You okay?" Carlos asked, walking over to Logan when he froze.

"Oh my god." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you guys think the fight was about? Why did James jumped out of the car? And is James okay?**

 **I unfortunately didn't got that job but I been applying everywhere I can and I have a interview for another one. Everyone been freaking out that the Jonas Brothers reunited but I was never a fan of them. I was more of a fan of BTR and hope maybe they can reunite someday. Next chapter will be up hopefully sometime this week. And I notice a lot of people are not posting on this site anymore, and I love posting on here and reading what you guys think of my stories. But I'm going to post other stories and not BTR stories, I'll still post them but I wanna post other ones I have written.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sounds was annoying. He went to open his eyes and quickly shut them again. _Where was he?_ He went to open his eyes again.

"James, you're awake." Logan said, walking in the room a few seconds later with Carlos.

"Where am I? " James asked.

"You're in the hospital." Carlos said.

"Hospital? I just got out of the hospital." James said.

"Maybe next time you'll think before jumping out of a moving car." Logan said.

"Why did I jumped out a car?" James said.

"You don't remember?" Logan said.

"No." James said.

"Well, if you didn't we might of never found Kendall's shoe." Carlos said.

"I thought the cops did already?" James said.

"That was his left shoe. We found his right. The police took it in to confirm it was Kendall's." Logan said.

"And it was?" James said.

"Yes. They found some pieces of his hair in the shoe and his fingerprints." Logan said.

"So, how did I end up here again?" James said.

"When you jumped out of the car, you hit your ankle and twisted it and then passed out." Logan said.

"But I'm fine now.." James said.

"You need to rest your ankle." Logan said.

"We need to find Kendall." James said.

"The cops are searching for him." Logan said.

"Do they know how long his right shoe been in the ditch?" James said.

"The cops said it been there for six or seven hours." Logan said.

"That means Kendall's close." James said.

"Maybe not. Someone could of placed his shoe there." Logan said.

"We need to find him." James said.

"You need to rest." Logan said.

"We need to find Kendall." James said.

"The cops are looking for him. They're find him. You need to rest your ankle." Logan said.

"We should get going. We'll see you later, James." Carlos said and left the room with Logan.

James was looking at his twisted ankle and sighed. He hopes the cops can find Kendall and hope he's alright.

Carlos and Logan returned to 2J since visiting hours was over.

"Maybe we should of told James." Carlos said.

"And worry him even more?" Logan said.

"He'll probably end up finding out anyway." Carlos said.

"Okay. We can tell him tomorrow. But he'll probably just worry even more." Logan said.

"Aren't you worried? I mean we did find blood on Kendall's right shoe." Carlos said.

"Of course I'm worried. There was a good amount of blood on the shoe." Logan said.

"For all we know Kendall could be - " Carlos began but Logan stopped him.

"Don't say it. Let's hope the cops can find Kendall." Logan said.

 **The Next Day**

"Carlos, come on. We need to go to the hospital!" Logan yelled. Carlos came out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming."

Logan's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Okay. Yeah, we'll be right there." He hung up a few moments later.

"What?" Carlos said.

"That was the police." Logan said.

"And?" Carlos said.

"And they said to meet them at the hospital." Logan said.

"Why?" Carlos said.

"They didn't say." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. What does the police want? Is Kendall alive or dead? Will James find out about the blood on Kendall's shoe?**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan and Carlos rushed in the hospital.

"What's going on? Why did you wanted to meet us here?" Logan said.

"Well, it's about your friend, Kendall Knight." The officer said.

"Is he okay?" Carlos said.

"He was brought in half an hour ago." An officer said.

"Can we see him?" Carlos said.

"Maybe in a little bit. Doctos are examming him now." The officer said.

"Where did you find him at?" Logan said.

"Well, he was found behind the gas station that is off the highway. Quick mart." The officer said.

"The doctors said I can be released in an hour." James said, laying on the bed.

"Awesome." Carlos said.

"Yeah, that's great." Logan said.

James looked at him weird. "What's going on?" 

"Well, we was on the way here when the police called." Logan said.

"And?" James said.

"They found Kendall." Logan said.

"What? Are you serious? Where is he? I wanna see him." James said.

"You can't right now." Logan said.

"Why not?" James said.

"No visitors right now." Logan said.

"Where did they found him?" James said.

"At quick mart. The gas station off the highway." Logan said.

"Yeah. We thought he might've been dead. Since his right was covered in blood." Carlos said.

"What?!" James said. "Why didn't you guys told ne before?"

"We didn't want to worry you more." Logan said.

 _"James, just listen to me, please." Kendall said._

 _"No. I'm done." James said._

 _"I'm sorry." Kendall said. "I didn't meant to ruin it."_

 _"Whatever." James said, rolling his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, okay. It's just a comb though." Kendall said._

 _"It's not just a comb, it's my lucky comb and you ruin it!" James yelled._

 _"I'll get you a new one." Kendall said._

 _"This comb is irreplacable." James said._

 _"It was an accident. I didn't mean to break your comb." Kendall said._

 _"You ruin it. Now it's gone! My lucky comb is gone!" James said._

 _"You're being a little dramatic." Kendall said._

 _"I am not! You ruin my lucky comb!" James said._

 _"Okay, you're not. But I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it." Kendall said._

 _A few hours later they made up. And James got him some new cuda spray._

 _A week later, James and Kendall was fightning again. This time about the cuda spray._

 _"How could you?!" James said._

 _"I didn't mean to spill your cuda spray." Kendall said._

 _"That was a very expensive bottle and no I can't get anymore because they stopped make that certain spray!" James said._

 _"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Kendall said._

 _"You did it on purpose!" James said._

 _"No I didn't! I swear!" Kendall said._

 _"Last week you broke my lucky comb and now you spilled the last cua spray." James said._

 _"I didn't mean to break your lucky comb and I didn't mean to spill your cuda spray. It was an accident. I'm sorry." Kendall said._

 _An hour later_

 _"Where are you going? To replace mu cuda spray? Oh wait you can't." James said._

 _"I apogized to you. I didn't mean to spill it." Kendall said._

 _"That cuda spray was expensive and now it gone." James said._

 _"Your being a jerk. I said I was sorry." Kendall said._

 _"Sorry isn't going to cut it." James said. "I hate you."_

 _Kendall didn't said anything else, he just left the apartment._

 **Hoped you liked it. Was James being a jerk? Did James mean what he said to Kendall? Next chapter should be maybe sometime next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

James was released from the hospital and was told to take it easy and go home and rest. But he didn't want to go home. He wanted to be at the hospital with Kendall. Making sure he'll be fine. But Kendall couldn't have any visitors right now. Doctors was still looking him over.

James was sitting on the orange couch, with his ankle propped up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Better. Remind me not to jump out of a car again." James said.

"Yeah, that was kinda dumb for you to do." Carlos said.

"I know." James said. "Have the hospital called yet?"

"No. I think they're going to keep Kendall over night." Carlos said.

Logan walked in the living room. "The hospital called. They say Kendall can come home tomorrow." Logan said.

"That's great!" James said, excited.

James tried to sleep, but could barely get any sleep. Kendall was coming home tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

The guys arrived back from the hospital, they stopped to get a couple pizzas and went back to the apartment. The guys was sitting on the orange couch, eating pizza and breadsticks. Kendall didn't say anything. He stayed quiet the whole time back. But he was starving. He hadn't ate anything really in weeks. Kendall ate almost a whole pizza by himself. He finished eating and just wanted to go to bed and try to get some sleep. He barely got any sleep either in weeks.

James sat beside Kendall on the orange couch. Kendall scooted away from James.

"I'm not going to hurt you." James said.

"We could play a video game." Carlos said.

"Sure." James said and grabbed a controller.

"Kendall, do you want to play?" Carlos asked.

Kendall didn't said anything, or moved his head. He just sat there looking at the floor.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked.

Kendall didn't said or do anything again once again. He just kept staring at the floor.

 **Three Days Later**

Kendall haven't said anything for three days. He kept his distance from the guys, especially James. When one of them would get close to Kendall, he'll scoot away.

Kendall was in bed, thinking. _Why couldn't I been in a coma and lost my memory, its not fair. Why do I have to remember everything._

 **Hoped u liked it. In a few chapters youu guys will know what happened to Kendall and why he won't talk. I'll try to upload sometime this week.**


End file.
